videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Temporal Diamond and Pokemon Celestial Pearl
Pokemon Temporal Diamond and Celestial Pearl are remakes of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Changes *The game is primarily based off of Pokemon Platinum with version-exclusive elements added. *Much like Pokemon Sun and Moon, the player can move freely. However, the D-Pad is now usable for eight-directional movement. *The Sinnoh region has been changed, primarily to reduce frustration and expand the Pokedex. *Dialga and Palkia now have special forms known as Genesis Forms, activated using the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb respectively. *A post-game called the Platinum Episode has been added, in the style of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's Delta Episode. It involves Cyrus attempting to capture Giratina and links between the Distortion World and Ultra Space. *Several new Mega Evolutions have been introduced: **Mega Torterra **Mega Infernape **Mega Empoleon **Mega Staraptor **Mega Luxray **Mega Roserade **Mega Crobat **Mega Rampardos **Mega Bastiodon **Mega Floatzel **Mega Ambipom **Mega Mismagius **Mega Blissey **Mega Clefable **Mega Spiritomb **Mega Hippowdon **Mega Drapion **Mega Toxicroak **Mega Milotic **Mega Weavile **Mega Togekiss **Mega Yanmega **Mega Tropius **Mega Rhyperior **Mega Dusknoir **Mega Electivire **Mega Magmortar **Mega Froslass **Mega Cresselia **Mega Darkrai *PokeRide returns from Pokemon Sun and Moon. Pokemon are obtained at roughly the same time as their HM equivalents: **Rampardos acts as Rock Smash. **Scyther acts as Cut. **Staraptor acts a Defog. **Charizard acts as Surf again. **Lapras acts as Surf again. **Machamp acts as Strength again. **Bibarel acts as Rock Climb. **Floatzel acts as Waterfall. *Looker gives the player a map of Mt. Coronet the first time they must enter it in the storyline. *The Pal Park has been replaced with the Hyper Center, where the player can Hyper Train Pokemon after beating the Platinum Episode. *Amity Square has been replaced with the Royale Dome, where the player can participate in Battle Royales. *The Battle Frontier has been somewhat changed. **The Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle is replaced by Castle Valet Caitlin. **A new facility, the Battle Circus, is now available. The player is required to fulfill certain conditions to win a battle, and the Frontier Brain is Circus Master Donald. **Symbols are replaced by unique emblems, each based off a different quality: Power, Wisdom, Friendship, Survival, Fortune, and Spectacle. **Some Frontier Brains are battled at different points. If X is the number of battles in a streak, the formula is 3X for the Silver Emblem and 7X for the Gold Emblem. **After obtaining all six Gold Emblems, the player can battle Red. *Lucas/Dawn can be battled in Sandgem Town once per day after the player becomes Champion. *Certain trainers now have new Mega Evolutions, though they do not use them until late into the story. Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four only use them in rematches. **Barry: His starter's Mega Evolution. **Lucas/Dawn: His/her starter's Mega Evolution. **Cyrus: Mega Weavile. **Roark: Mega Rampardos. **Gardenia: Mega Roserade. **Fantina: Mega Mismagius. **Maylene: Mega Lucario. **Crasher Wake: Mega Floatzel. **Byron: Mega Bastiodon. **Candice: Mega Froslass. **Volkner: Mega Electivire. **Aaron: Mega Drapion. **Bertha: Mega Rhyperior. **Flint: Mega Magmortar. **Lucian: Mega Gallade. **Cynthia: Mega Garchomp. *After Dialga or Palkia is calmed downed, Pokemon outbreaks occur, causing non-native Pokemon to appear. *The Mega Ring and Z-Ring have been combined into the Power Ring. *Most Mega Stones are scattered around Sinnoh after the player obtains the Power Ring. More appear after they become the Champion, and even more appear after the Platinum Episode is beaten. The same applies to Z-Crystals. *Horde Battles and SOS Battles return. *Z-Moves have been introduced for Genesis Dialga, Genesis Palkia, the Lake Guardians, and Shaymin. **Genesis Dialga's Roar of Time becomes Temporal Rift. **Genesis Palkia's Spacial Rend becomes Celestial Rift. **The Lake Guardians' Psychic becomes Power of the Lakes. **Shaymin's Seed Flare becomes Blossom Burst. *Various Legendary Pokemon appear around the Sinnoh region after becoming the Champion. **The Legendary Birds roam the region as they did in the original Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. They each eventually rest: Articuno at Route 216, Zapdos at the Fuego Ironworks, and Moltres at the Ravaged Path. **Mewtwo is found in the Lost Catacombs, a new area of Mt. Coronet. **The Legendary Beasts roam the region as they did in the original Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. They all eventually rest, this time in Celestic Town. **Ho-Oh in Temporal Diamond or Lugia in Celestial Pearl is found in the Sinjoh Ruins after the player obtains the Tidal/Clear Bell from Jasmine by showing her all three Legendary Beasts. **The Legendary Titans are found in their original locations. Regigigas is as well, but only after capturing all three Titans and bringing them to the Snowpoint Temple. **Deoxys is found in a meteorite crater on Route 232. **Cresselia and Darkrai are found on Fullmoon and Newmoon Island respectively. Both can be accessed by the boat in Canalave City if the player has a Moon Ticket from a man in said city. **The Swords of Justice are all found in different locations. Cobalion is on Iron Island, Terrakion is on Mt. Coronet, and Virizion is in Eterna Forest. Capturing them all and bringing them to Iron Island allows the player to battle Keldeo. **Reshiram in Temporal Diamond or Zekrom in Celestial Pearl is found atop Relic Tower after the player obtains the Light/Dark Stone in the Underground. If both are brought to the top of the tower, Kyurem is fought, and the DNA Splicers are found after its capture. **Thundurus in Temporal Diamond or Tornadus in Celestial Pearl are found in the shrine on Route 215. If both are brought to the shrine, Landorus is fought. The Reveal Glass is a prize at the Veilstone Arcade. **Xerneas in Temporal Diamond or Yveltal in Celestial Pearl are found in the Chamber of Balance in Mt. Coronet. **Cosmog wanders the region as Cresselia did in the original Diamond and Pearl. *A Kanto starter is obtained from Professor Oak after obtaining the National Pokedex. A Hoenn starter is obtained from a Hoenn tourist at the Survival Area, while a Kalos starter is obtained from a Kalos tourist at the Resort Area. *It is no longer required to complete the Sinnoh Pokedex to visit the Survival Area and Resort Area. *Super Secret Bases and Pokemon Contest Spectaculars return from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. However, Super Secret Bases are still found in the Underground. *Pokemon trainers in gyms can still be battled after clearing the gym. *The Game Corner in Veilstone city has been revamped and renamed the Veilstone Arcade. *The Great Marsh now allows Pokemon to be battled normally. *The PokEtch has been upgraded to the PokEtch Plus and utilizes many of the PokeNav Plus' features.